Aire
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Después de haber acabado con Kaworu, Shinji reflexiona sobre su vida y las cosas que han pasado últimamente.


"Aire"

Ok, para empezar la canción ya es "vieja" y es del super-desconocido (ahora) Pablo Ruíz XDDDDD, de hecho es la única canción que me llegó a gustar de él. Hace poco la bajé para recordar viejos tiempos y me inspiró, así que no sé ni el track ni el CD ^^U (creo que el CD se llama "Aire", no sé). Ahora si, al fic ^_^.

Shinji está como de costumbre, acostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Tiene el walkman encendido pero no pone atención a la melodía, ni siquiera tiene los audífonos puestos, su mente está muy ocupada en otras cosas.

El 3er Niño ha estado muy depresivo últimamente, más que de costumbre. 

Todo, desde su muerte... la muerte de alguien que no merecía ese final. Lo único que Shinji quiere es olvidarse del mundo, de todos los problemas. Está harto, ya ha sido demasiado lo que ha tenido que soportar desde su llegada a NERV, pero ésta... ésta es la gota que derramó el vaso sin duda alguna.

_A veces no estaría de más_

_ser por un momento nada,_

_cerrar los ojos y volar_

_y desde arriba verlo todo,_

_saber lo que está bien o mal_

_y no volver a equivocarse más..._

Por más que se pregunta qué es lo que ha hecho mal, no logra entenderlo. Ha querido complacer a todo el mundo, ser lo que todos esperan, ser simplemente. Pero al parecer nada funciona, mientras más intenta, más errores comete...

_He caminado hacia ningún lugar,_

_despertando en la monotonía._

_Quise subir y subir,_

_pero mi vuelo era mi agonía._

Se pone de pie y sale de su habitación, mira hacia el cuarto de Misato sólo para encontrarse con el mismo letrero de hace unas semanas, el letrero que permanece allí desde la muerte de Kaji. Tal vez Misato crea que él no lo sabe... pero no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. Ella quiere parecer fuerte pero está igual de destrozada que él.

Pen² que pasa de camino a "su cuarto" hace que reaccione, simplemente da un suspiro e instintivamente sale de casa.

_Y ahora siento que soy como el aire,_

_tan vacío me muero en un instante._

_Tengo frío y vuelvo a donde antes;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas._

_Sólo siento que soy como el aire,_

_me diluyo, voy a ninguna parte,_

_tengo miedo y caigo como un ángel;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas,_

_si tú te vas... yo no soy nada._

Perdido en sus pensamientos y casi sin darse cuenta, sale a la calle, caminando sin rumbo fijo... piensa en Asuka y siente dolor. Ella tampoco está bien... 

...nadie está bien. Más bien parece que en lugar de salvar a la humanidad, están destruyéndola física y emocionalmente.

Recuerda todas las ocasiones en las que ha querido huir, desde el primer momento en que le fue ordenado pilotar el EVA-01 hasta éste mismo instante. Tal vez si se va ahora nadie lo note, sin duda alguna sería la oportunidad perfecta; pero con el paso del tiempo ha logrado entender que con huir no se gana nada.

_A veces no estaría de más_

_dar la vuelta y no volver,_

_cuando las cosas se ven mal_

_desde el ojo del huracán._

_Decir "te quiero" sin pensar_

_y volver a empezar._

Sigue pensando.. y le viene una duda.¿En realidad ha servido de algo lo mucho o poco que ha hecho?, ¿Ha logrado algo?, ¿Ha hecho algo por los demás?... o simplemente se ha traído heridas a sí mismo y a las personas que lo rodean, causando al mismo tiempo, que éstas lo abandonen...

_He dado mil vueltas y no he encontrado_

_a mi vida un significado._

_Quise seguir y seguir,_

_pero tú ya no estás aquí._

Una vez que se da cuenta al lugar al que ha llegado se sorprende sobremanera. 

El lugar donde conoció a Kaworu.

El cráter que quedó después de la auto-destrucción del EVA-00. 

Del sacrificio que hizo ella.

¡Maldición!, ¡Una muerte más!. No puede soportarlo, no, no puede seguir más y lleno de dolor cae en cuclillas y comienza a llorar con su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

Su familia... sus amigos... sus conocidos... no le queda nadie... nada... ¿Por qué seguir viviendo?, No, a esto no se le puede llamar vida...

_Y ahora siento que soy como el aire,_

_tan vacío me muero en un instante._

_Tengo frío y vuelvo a donde antes;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas._

_Sólo siento que soy como el aire,_

_me diluyo, voy a ninguna parte,_

_tengo miedo y caigo como un ángel;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas,_

_si tú te vas... yo no soy nada._

Así, sollozando silenciosamente ante el atardecer, siente como una frágil mano toca su hombro. Al instante se gira para ver quien es, pero la luz apenas le permite distinguir una silueta delgada, con el cabello algo desordenado y esas brillantes pupilas escarlata. ¿Podría ser...?

-¿Crees que a él le hubiera gustado verte llorar?.-

Al escuchar su voz se da cuenta que no, no es esa persona, pero su sorpresa es mayor al saber que es ella quien le está hablando.

-Ayanami...-

La chica mira vagamente al horizonte, el reflejo del sol poniéndose tiembla delicadamente en el agua. –Sé como te sientes, aunque no me creas, lo sé...-

Shinji enjuga sus lágrimas con su brazo y se pone de pie. –Nosotros... es decir, Kaworu-kun, tú y yo...-

Rei asiente con la cabeza y sin despegar su mirada de ese punto. –Somos muy similares. Pero ahora tú tienes que seguir adelante y vivir por él, tenemos que hacerlo. Por ellos.-

-¿Ellos?.-

-Ella también se sacrificó por ti, por el mundo...-

Shinji entendió que se refería a la otra Rei.

Y ahora que lo piensa, su pena no puede ser mayor que la de Ayanami. Aunque aparenta no sentir, él sabe que no es así, pudo conocerla lo suficiente como para comprobarlo y ésta Rei no es nada diferente de la otra.

Sabe como debe estar ella, es decir; sentir... sentir que sólo...

-Sólo fui creada... fuimos creadas para un propósito...- Murmuró ella como leyendo sus pensamientos. –Pero aún así, quiero ser útil en más que eso, demostrar que puedo "ser" y no simplemente "existir".-

_He caminado hacia ningún lugar,_

_despertando en la monotonía._

_Quise subir y subir,_

_pero mi vuelo era mi agonía._

Ikari se queda mudo ante estas palabras, está casi seguro que la anterior 1st Children pensaba igual... esas palabras le caen como un cubetazo de agua helada. Él idiotamente queriendo huir, como siempre... mientras ella hace lo posible por aferrarse a la vida. Hasta ahora entiende el verdadero sentido de sus muertes, las muertes de todos... murieron por alguien, por un futuro en el que creían.

Y él no está dispuesto a permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano.

-Gracias...-

-No es nada...- Dice ella negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada algo apenada.

_Y ahora siento que soy como el aire,_

_tan vacío me muero en un instante._

_Tengo frío y vuelvo a donde antes;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas._

_Sólo siento que soy como el aire,_

_me diluyo, voy a ninguna parte,_

_tengo miedo y caigo como un ángel;_

_si tú te vas, si tú te vas,_

_si tú te vas... yo no soy nada._

No, gracias de verdad.- Levanta su cara de manera que Rei lo mire a los ojos. La joven, entre apenada y asombrada no hace más que esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Shinji le sonríe de vuelta y ambos miran como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen del mar.

Shinji toma su mano y le dice silenciosamente. –No estás sola.-

Rei asiente. –Ni tú.-

Notas Finales

Wai!! ¡¡Otro de esos ficcies weird que se me salen de control ^^U!!. Jejejeje, de verdad, en un principio la canción me inspiró a un Touya-Yuki... luego a un yaoi de Shinji y Kaworu... y miren nada más en lo que terminó... *gotanic* un dilema psicológico de Shinji con algo de S+R al final @_@ (si es que así se le puede llamar a eso...).

Bueno, creo que me hizo falta canción para profundizar en las existencialidades de los personajes, pero hablamos de Evangelion, así que hubiera necesitado de muuuuuuuuuuuchas más páginas para escribir todo eso, jejejejeje ^^UUUUUU.

Bueno, no es mi primer ficcie de EVA, pero si el primero que publico (el otro está en proceso y "estancado" XDDDDD) y con este **creo** (remarco "creo" XD) que no volveré a hacer songfics en un rato, ahora quiero acabar con lo de Ame y escribir comedia jejejejeje XDDDDD, a ver qué tal me va.

Daisuke: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!, ¡¡¡¡COMEDIA NOOOOOOOOO _!!!!.

Ame: *gotanic* Gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬...

Daisuke: ¡Lo hago por el mundo!.

Ame: *gira los ojos* Hablas como Ameria...

Daisuke: *sonríe y saluda* ¡Hola Ken-chan!.

Ame: *gotanic* ¡Suficiente!, ¡Adiós -_-!.

**~****Ame**** & ****Dai-chan**** ^^U~**

Principal


End file.
